His
by kirstencohen
Summary: She belonged to him. She was his. Kinda violent some swearing.


**This is NEVER gonna happen. Don't know where it came from. I just had an idea and it grew from there. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

He got home and found it empty. He dumped his bags and searched for a note but he knew it was fruitless. She was gone and he had known it was coming. He just wasn't sure when. At least she told him she was leaving but the question that had played in his mind for days was, "When?" He sat down and kneaded his knuckles into his forehead trying to suppress the thumping pain now edging it's way into his brain. He let out a small sob as a small tear slid down his cheek. He curled into a ball on his tiny sofa and drew his knees to his chest. His body shook as he sobbed quietly into the pillow he had pulled into his arms.

When he woke he found that his headache hadn't subsided. He poured himself a glass of water. Suddenly he remembered the cause of the throbbing pain. She hadn't even left a fucking note. She hadn't even said goodbye. He felt the anger surge through his body as he realised he would have given up everything for her and she hadn't loved him enough to stick around and make a go of it. He threw the glass hard against the wall and screamed at the top of his voice. She didn't have the right to leave. He hadn't agreed to it. She belonged to him. She was his.

He found himself in his car speeding down the road. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears and his body shook with adrenaline. She wouldn't do that to him. She couldn't. He knew where to find her. He looked over at the passenger seat and saw his UCLA sweater she loved to wear to bed. His eyes narrowed on the road and he concentrated on where he was going.

He pulled into the wide driveway and saw that only her car was there. He looked up at the manor and saw only one light on in the house. She was alone. He knocked loudly on the door waiting patiently. When she pulled the door open she flashed him the same smile that melted his heart many years ago. "Hey." She greeted brightly, "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. He looked around the hallway before asking, "Is anybody home?"

"Uh no. Just me. Jimmy, are you okay?" She asked frowning the bridge of her nose crinkling slightly. He sighed and stepped into the hall.

"I am now." He sighed as he stooped down and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled away instantly. "What?" he asked innocently as he pulled her toward him again. She slapped him hard across the jaw and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You better leave. Sandy will be home soon." She said eyes on the floor. She couldn't even look at him. He frowned before slamming the door hard behind him.

"NO! You don't tell me what to do Hailey. I tell you. You belong to ME!" She opened her mouth in amazement.

"Jimmy I'm sorry… I'm not her. Come on Jimmy look at me. It's Kirsten okay?"

"NO!" he yelled again. He reached his hand out and slapped her hard across the face. She fell to the ground with a thud but he was there at her side in an instant, "I'm so sorry, Hailey. I didn't mean… I love you. I didn't mean…" Kirsten pushed him away from her and she got her feet.

"Jimmy you're scaring me. Please just go." She said her voice laced with fear. Jimmy closed his eyes and sighed.

"You just don't get it. I'm not leaving. We belong together. You belong with me." He said steadily as he edged his way toward her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room and threw her onto the couch. Kirsten recoiled in shock as he kissed her forcefully on the lips. He stood up and sat in the chair opposite her. "Now we never have to be apart." He said as he patted his hip. Kirsten's eyes flew to the spot he signalled to and saw a silver flash of metal.

"Jimmy please don't do this." She said crying now. Jimmy smiled and placed his finger on his lips and shook his head. "Shhh. Honey it'll be over in a second. We can be together forever. Nothing can tear us apart." He jumped from his chair and pulled Kirsten to her feet. But as he stood her up she fell to her knees, "Jimmy please, don't. I'm not Hailey. I'm Kirsten. Listen to me I'm not her. I didn't leave you."

"Shhh." He soothed again. Kirsten grasped at the couch and pulled herself to her feet. She headed for the door but he was too quick and easily managed to pull her back to the living room, "It's a little cramped in here huh? Lets go outside. We'll have the view." Kirsten couldn't understand why he couldn't hear how crazy he was being but she didn't have time to ponder before he had dragged her out to the poolside. "Jimmy, listen to me. Don't do this please."

"It's for the best." He said quietly as he pulled the gun from his belt. Kirsten was trying to think of ways to stall him. But she couldn't think straight. She could see Seth and Ryan playing video games and bickering about Summer and Marissa. She saw her husband grinning at his own jokes and his eyes dancing as he pulled her close.

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly. Jimmy tilted his head.

"How could you ever question that?" he asked.

"Then listen to me. I don't want to die, Jimmy. If you loved me you would know that."

"Do you love me?" he asked. Kirsten stared back wide eyed unsure of what to answer afraid of the outcome. She nodded slowly hoping this was the right answer. "Good. Then you will do as I ask. You're mine and you do what I say." Kirsten fell to her knees and prayed that he would see sense. Jimmy got to his knees next to her. "Tell me you love me," he said. He stared into her eyes and waited. He never wanted to leave her. Now he wouldn't have to. He heard her whisper the words, "I love you." He smiled and watched as the bullet tore through her skull. She lay on the grass a dark puddle forming under her mass of blonde hair. He loaded the gun and took her clammy hand in his and whispered, "I love you, Hailey." He pulled the trigger for a second time.

**Please Review**


End file.
